


Sea of Secrets - UMY Halloween Event

by Remmi81080



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Drinking, Fae manipulation, UMY AU, UMY: Halloween Event, Urban Magic Yogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remmi81080/pseuds/Remmi81080
Summary: Secrets among Fae are well kept for a reason.





	Sea of Secrets - UMY Halloween Event

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Halloween Event, check out the blog https://umy-event-blog.tumblr.com/ for the details and stuff
> 
> Prompt:  
THE SEA IS FULL OF SECRETS AND ONE OF THEM WASHES ASHORE

“Are you sure about this mate?”   
Smith waved off Ross as they walked into the somewhat derelict building. The house music was leaking from the club. Smith had heard about this party from a friend of a friend and was just excited to have an excuse to get away from court business for a while.

It's not that all the court business isn't important, it's just been slow and tedious and Smith needed a way to release all his energy, so he dragged Ross along and left Trott to finish up whatever he was so distracted with when they left. He did try drag Trott with them too but he was too busy to be paying attention to what Smith had been saying.

The inside of the club was obviously well kept. The lights pulsed with the music and there was a crowd of people moving along. Smith headed straight to the bar and Ross watched as people moved around him and he disappeared into the crowd. Behind the bar was a whole wall of alcohol and three bartenders all across the bar.

Smith looked at the nearest bartender and tried to get their attention. When he realised they were not going to see him he let his magic find its way to the nearest one. Almost immediately, the bartender Smith charmed looked over and walked straight to him. Smith ordered his drinks with a wink and a smile before leaving the bar and heading back to Ross who was still stood by the door.

\-----

As the night went on, the club only got crazier. Ross was a little tense at the start of the night, but he always was around large amounts of humans and as both he and Smith got more and more drunk, Ross relaxed.

This club was owned by humans, and in neutral territory, which was becoming rarer and rarer every day in the city. For most of the night, Smith was almost sure that he and Ross were the only fae there. Being the only fae in the room was something Smith didn't get to experience often in this city, but it was something he loved the feeling of. He knew that he was relatively safe to let his guard down, at least a little, and have a good time.

That was until they both noticed a shift. Smith felt the air change and while Ross can't feel the presence of Fae like Smith or Trott can, he can notice when Smiths body language changes to be more guarded. The two shared a look as they froze in the middle of the sea of people. “We should get out of here,” Ross whispered to Smith, but he wasn't paying attention. His eyes were trained a figure that had just walked through the door. The figure was short and had purple hair that was intricately braided. Their eyes scanned the room once over before landing on Smith.

Smith grabbed Ross’ hand and pulled him through the crowd to the door. The Fae was stood next to the door and as Smith tried to pass, they put a hand out to stop him. He stopped and turned to look at the other Fae. This close he could see that the Faes eyes were a pure silver and their smile was wider than it had any right to be. 

“Gentlemen,” their voice was as silver as their eyes and they could be heard even over the loud club music. “I have some interesting information to tell you.”

\-----

Trott wanted to go with Smith and Ross, he really did. 

Things were just too busy, right now. Everything has been busy for a while now and, while it was expected, it was still irritating Trott to no end. He wanted to hang out with the other two and relax, but there was a lot of work and no one else to do it. 

After Smith and Ross had left, work was slow but he was making progress. From experimenting with magic to making some potions to recasting the protection rituals that surrounded their house. Their house was always quiet when Trott was home alone and despite the constant mess that surrounded them, it made it feel empty.

A few hours after Trott was left alone, the front door opened loudly. He was sat on the living room floor, drawing arcane symbols onto the wall with his chalk.

“Trott, mate, you have some explaining to do,” Smith spoke from behind him.

“What’s up,”

“When the Hell were you going to tell us we can't leave the City!” Smith yelled.

Trott paused. The symbols on the wall stopped glowing as he let the ritual come to a premature end. “You can leave just fine, Smith,” He sighed a deep breath, “It's me who can't leave.”

“Well, why the hell not!” Ross spoke from behind Smith.

“When me and Smith first came here I made a deal with someone that, uhh, backfired, I suppose. So I’m stuck here.” Trott paused again, “For now at least.” He stood up and turned to face the other two, “If you two want to leave-”

“Fuck no!” Smith cut him off.

“Yeah, we’re not leaving you, Trott.”

“Well then,” Trott looked up at them and smiled, “I should probably tell you my plan then, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is! I actually can't give away too much because it is a major plot point of the long story I'm writing for UMY  
Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
